Installation of door locks typically involves determining a suitable position for mounting a door lock comprising door knobs or levers on a door and drilling holes for door knob or door lever and latch assembly using a drill template, followed by mounting the latch assembly and then securing door knobs on either side of the door. It is generally required to hold door knobs on both sides of the door during installation or uninstallation of door knobs.
Holding a door knob on one side of the door while assembling or dismantling a door knob on other side may be difficult or even frustrating, especially for people who perform the above task for the first time and for people who are not skilled in performing such tasks. Moreover, holding both the knobs on either side of the door at the same time while installing or uninstalling door locks may be difficult to perform and time consuming in many instances. This may also result in incomplete or inaccurate installation of door locks on the door.
Existing devices that aids in door lock installation includes tool kits for locating door holes and drill guides or templates for drilling holes on specific marked areas during installation. From the prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,443,523 B2 shows a tool kit for locating a door lock in relation to a strike plate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,989 B1 deals with a door operating hardware installation guide comprising templates on front and sides. Further US patent publication numbers 2014/0133929, 2014/0064867 and 2007/0041800 discloses a variety of devices for locating and pre-boring holes on the door prior to installation of door locks. None of the above references deals with a supporting device or a tool kit for secure holding of a door knob in its position during installation or uninstallation.
Therefore there still exists a need for a third hand helper kit or a door knob installation support system for holding door locks including knobs or levers in position during installation or uninstallation of door locks.